


feed me all thy treacheries & I'll spit blood when morrow comes (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 18th/19th century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Вампирская AU. 18-19 век.] Леголас пробуждается к новой жизни после того, как его без согласия обращает собственный отец.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feed me all thy treacheries & I'll spit blood when morrow comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516327) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4291451  
> *****  
> ✒ P. S. Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

**Abenddämmerung / Сумерки**

  
  
Он приходит в сознание, выныривая изо мрака к ужасу существования. Он неспособен дышать. И неспособен думать. Но он _есть._  
  
Пальцы рук скользят по шёлку простыней; ткань старая, шуршит под подушечками. Холодом сковано его сердце. Первым делом приходит мысль: оно не бьётся, но мгновением спустя настигает понимание, что и не должно. Лишь шелест собственного дыхания разбавляет густую могильную тишину. Где находится, он не понимает; вздох за вздохом, воспоминания возвращаются с неохотой. Лёгкие преувеличенно жадно вбирают воздух, грудь излишне часто вздымается. Руки поднимаются перед лицом — истончавшие и бледные, как первое дуновение зимы, а кожа выглядит совершенно обескровленной.  
  
Леголас с усилием поднимается с постели и плетётся к окну. Поверхность плотного на вид стекла покрывает тонкий слой пыли. Взору открывается блеклая луна на фоне чернильно-синего неба, куполом возвышающегося над необъятной чернотой моря, и щербатая, скалистая линия побережья. Ладонями к стеклу, он будто примерзает к месту, совершенно ничего не понимая. Ему и близко не знакомо это место, и тем не менее что-то настойчиво скребётся на задворках сознания. Воспоминание, которое он не должен утратить.   
  
Он отворачивается от окна и прислушивается к себе: внутренности перекручивает, и становится дурно. Он стекает на колени. Глаза припадочно закатываются под трепыхающимися веками.  
  
Внезапный приступ небывалого голода окончательно вышибает его из равновесия. Это выжирает изнутри, словно кислота, высасывая плоть и добираясь до костного мозга. Он скрючивается на полу; светлые пряди рассыпаются по поверхности, нарушая её эфемерное напыление, оставляя по камню разводы; открытые участки кожи мараются серыми отпечатками. Хватая рывками воздух, он стискивает руками живот и безмолвно кричит, молит об исцеляющей от всякой боли смерти.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько времени он вот так корчится, скребя конечностями по стылому мрамору. Даже не замечает, как собственные ногти дерут кожу. Нет ни капли крови, освидетельствовавшей бы его деяние. Лишь разодранная плоть. Мышцы словно атрофировались, всё тело — скопище оголённых нервов. И он бы даже не обратил внимания, что дверь в комнату отворяется, не лежи он прямо перед ней. Взору предстают ступни цвета слоновой кости и подол тяжёлой парчовой мантии с потёртостями по линиям швов. Бледного оттенка шампанского волосы завесой опускаются перед глазами. Стройные мраморно-белые руки их обладателя, окольцевав запястья, бережно тянут, помогая сесть.   
  
— Тише, — звучит голос. Отец. Он чувствует тепло его тела обнажённой спиной, ощущая себя обволакиваемой топлёным воском снежинкой. Голод по-прежнему его не оставляет, лишь присмирев, усыплённый прикосновением губ отца к щеке. Они отстраняются, и затем раздаётся смачный, рвущийся звук. В воздухе разносится тяжёлый, насыщенный запах меди, наводящий на мысль о материнской утробе — удушливой, горячей темноте. В следующий момент отец подносит своё запястье к его рту. Кожа глубоко прокушена, и наливные блестящие капли сочатся из вспоротых вен. Ресницы Леголаса, вспорхнув, опускаются, и губы сами находят необходимое. Он думает о молочно-белой груди своей матери, когда отец поцелуем прикладывается к его виску. Он пьёт и осознаёт, что делает это уже не впервые.  
  
— Достаточно, — произносит отец и высвобождает свою руку. Леголас тянется за ней, надеясь ухватить хотя бы ещё один глоток. — Я сказал: достаточно, — настаивает голос, и на сей раз льда в нём больше обычного.  
  
Вдруг в голове вспыхивает картинка. Облик матери. Широко распахнутые глаза. Брызги крови на лице.  
  
— Что ты наделал? — потрясённо выговаривает он.  
  
Изгиб её шеи рассечённый поперечной тонкой линией, вскрывшей горло.  
Дыхание отца всё ещё скользит по его щеке.  
  
— Ничего непростительного.  
  
  
  


**Nacht / Ночь**

  
  
Леголас примиряется с чёрными прибрежными скалами. Ночами они нашёптывают ему сказки. Их ропот — это мягкая тишина и всеобъемлющая бездна. Когда он впускает свежий воздух в отверзнутое окно, то может ощутить соль на кончике языка, услышать перекаты волн, вздымающихся и разбивающихся о холодные, зубристые утёсы. Крики чаек наполняют его сердце чем-то неведомым прежде. Болезненной, изводящей тоской, от которой нет никакого спасения. Ему хочется заплакать, но глаза остаются сухими. Возможно, он уже никогда больше не сможет плакать. Быть может, он недостоин собственных слёз.  
  
Улыбка трещиной появляется на лице. Да, определённо, так оно и есть.   
  
В первую ночь отец продержал его на руках. И предательское тело с жаждой впитывало его тепло и прикосновения. Как это и было всегда.   
  
Он обнаруживает себя блуждающим по коридорам замка. Стены из тёмного, грубо тёсанного камня местами увешивают потускневшие от времени гобелены. Подсвечников нигде нет — лишь лунный свет указывает ему путь, но, несмотря на это, он даже ни разу не спотыкается. Несколько упорных попыток пройти в одну из дверей успехом не увенчиваются: заперто. Вместе с застойным воздухом в лёгкие пробирается пыль векового запустения. Как будто одним днём замок был оставлен своими обитателями, и с тех пор ни единая живая душа не смела преступить его пределов. Ныне лишь затхлый запах разложившегося благородства наполняет многочисленные залы и пустынные коридоры. Страницы книг под пальцами распадаются в труху — и вот, пол под ногами усыпан хлопьями, походящими на высушенные лепестки, с выцветшими закорючками давным-давно почивших людей. Во фрагментах надписей на обрывках он признаёт язык, близкий к своему родному, и всё же чересчур полный отличий, чтобы быть понятным.  
  
Главные ворота заперты, равно как и выходящие на балконы створки, а все окна по восточной стороне и вовсе забиты наглухо. Те оконца, что таки удаётся отворить, слишком малы, чтоб в них протиснуться. Леголасу кажется, он задыхается здесь. Снаружи ночь улыбается ему, приглашая в свои объятия — к побережью океана и дуновению бриза.  
  
Трандуил находит его каждый второй-третий день, когда голод уже валит Леголаса с ног. Тогда отец укладывает его голову на одной своей руке и кормит из второй. Как ни старается Леголас об этом не задумываться, но с каждым новым глотком, с каждой испитой унцией в нём лишь укрепляется чувство стыда. Вина прорастает так глубоко, что становится уже неотделимой от самого его существа.  
  
Но кроме этого есть ещё кое-что. Он не в силах спокойно смотреть на отца. И даже не может называть его как есть: отец. Для него тот становится просто Трандуилом с каждым прошедшим часом. Становится чем-то бóльшим день ото дня, от недели к неделе, от месяца к месяцу.  
  
Он ищет, где Трандуил держит ключи — но тщетно. В каждой тонкой улыбке того прослеживается его истинная суть; в угловой остроте скул, властной линии бровей и каждом жесте: наклоне головы и царственном мановении кисти. Леголасу не сбежать из этого замка.  
  
  
Стащенные с кровати простыни не внушают доверия касаемо своей прочности, и потому он связывает их между собой так крепко, как только достаёт на то сил. Леголас сосредоточенно балансирует на ветхом кресле и забрасывает петлю — один конец самодельного каната затягивается на крюке, к которому подвешена толстая чугунная люстра.  
  
Трандуил обнаруживает его задыхающимся, в полусознательном состоянии; руки безвольными плетьми свисают вдоль тела, носочки трепыхаются и беспомощно тянутся к полу. На протяжении десяти часов он молил о смерти. Но она не захотела принять его.  
  
Пурпурные ссадины, исполосовывающие горло, покалывает от соприкосновения с подушечками чужих пальцев, когда Трандуил толкает его к стене, оставляя верёвку разнузданно болтаться на шее. Глаза у него огромные, особенно остро льдистые сейчас, отчего при встрече с ними становится почти физически больно.  
  
— Так вот оно что — ты желаешь смерти, — шипит он. Леголас ничего не отвечает. — Я тебе не позволю, ты, неблагодарный, безрассудный ребёнок! — Он нависает над ним, и Леголас чувствует дыхание на своих губах. — Отныне ты принадлежишь мне.  
  
  
  


**Morgenröte / Рассвет**

  
  
Леголас приходит в сознание под плавное течение тоскливого мотива. Он узнаёт, вспоминает эту мелодию, потому что не раз слышал её сквозь сон. Навевает далёкие воспоминания о детской бессоннице и беспокоящих ночных кошмарах. Она ощущается как присутствие невесомой, светящейся феи, шепчущейся напрямую с его душой, если, конечно, он обладает таковой. В воздухе за призрачным созданием тянется шлейф: старый парфюм, запах постельного белья, лёгкого ветерка, задувающего в открытое окно, и ароматы волос матери и кожи её шеи.  
  
Без всяких мыслей он поднимается с кровати и следует за знакомыми переливами нот. Музыка служит ему проводником в лабиринте мрачных коридоров и лестниц и наконец приводит к своему источнику. Осанка Трандуила идеально ровная, золотые пряди, переливаясь, струятся по спине, ниспадая ниже пояса; сколь безукоризненна в своей правильности поза, сколь изящны пальцы, вальсирующие по клавишам фортепиано. И всё же — не рождайся в эти мгновения волнующее сердце звучание — какое удовлетворение принесло бы переломать эти длинные, тонкие пальцы.  
  
За что эта награда, за что это проклятье — слышать ту мелодию вновь? Леголас опускает веки. Вслушивается. Дышать становится всё тягостнее по мере того, как в груди закручивается и тягуче медленно подпирает к горлу ком сухого рыдания. Но он не движется с места и не издаёт ни звука, до тех пор пока отец... до тех пор пока Трандуил не заканчивает.  
  
Последние аккорды тают. Трандуил оборачивается к нему, и пламя догорающего канделябра мягко подсвечивает его лицо. Тени блуждают по матовой коже, ложась мягко, словно крем. Сглаживают резкие углы, размывая остроты и прогоняя из черт лица всякий намёк на жестокость.  
  
— Подойди, — раздаётся голос. Леголас подчиняется. Трандуил жестом указывает на место рядом с собой, и он послушно садится. Они столь близко сейчас. Тела их обоих так холодны: от голода дыхание перехватывает. Трандуил берёт его руки в свои и направляет к клавиатуре. Накрывает кисти Леголаса собственными и заводит мелодию по новой.  
  
Звук тяжело обтекает, будто одежда, до нитки промокшая в холодной морской воде. Но игра продолжается, и всё это повторяется на следующую ночь, и на следующую. И так до самого приближения утра. А до тех пор он играет, и Трандуил восседает либо сбоку от него, либо позади, наложив свои руки поверх его. Леголас играет с закрытыми глазами, ибо просто не в силах сфокусироваться на чём-то ином, кроме прядей волос Трандуила возле своего лица или его кистей, унизанных драгоценными кольцами, — только не тогда, когда в мыслях воскрешаются образы матери: иной вдох за вдохом.  
  
Но из ночи в ночь очертания её лица под смежёнными веками становится менее отчётливыми.  
  
— Ты считаешь, я тебя люблю, — не прерывая игры, шепчет Леголас, когда поцелуй стоящего у него спиной Трандуила щекочет висок. Мелодия закончена, пальцы отстраняются от лаково-гладких на ощупь клавиш. Чужие прикосновения осязаются жгучим ядом на коже.  
  
— А разве нет? — отзывается Трандуил и отодвигает его волосы с одной стороны, чтобы припасть губами к обнажившейся шее.  
  
Леголас вздрагивает.  
  
— Думай как тебе угодно, — тихо произносит он и оборачивается, чтобы — уже глаза в глаза — продолжить: — Но знай: когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ожидать, я _предам_ тебя.  
  
  
Ночи для них проходят, а Леголас всё выжидает, сам не понимая чего именно. Настойчивое терзание подтачивает его застывшее сердце. В течение нескольких ночей он скребёт пальцами створки одного из окон с восточной стороны, пытаясь выковырять гвозди один за другим. Пальцы уже сбиты в кровь, когда Трандуил застаёт его и волоком оттаскивает прочь от окна. Он не должен погибать, говорит ему тогда Трандуил. И это правда, он не должен, пока что нет.  
  
Ему грезится рассвет. Груда облаков, подобная крепости небесной, ожидающей участи быть утопленной в огне. На горизонте занимается брезжение нового дня, оранжевые и розовато-красные проблески — словно предвестники чьего-то неумолимого и яростного приближения. Сам он шагает аккурат в направлении востока. Облачная цитадель расцветает изнутри огнём и распадается на части, являя миру своего покорителя. Солнце — его внушающий благоговейный трепет бог с пламенным улыбающимся ликом. Не ведает он пощады в повелевании надо всеми созданиями земными. Символ власти его — кнут жарче всех очагов преисподней.  
  
Представ пред рассветным престолом, Леголас простирает руки к небесам. Голова запрокидывается кверху, и, заливаясь звонким смехом, он получает благословение от своего вечного проклятия.

 

 

02.05.2016


End file.
